The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning paint roller. The device comprises a housing, which receives the paint roller to be cleaned in place, a spray tube disposed inside the housing, through which water is ejected onto the cylindrical brush of the paint roller causing it to rotate, and therefore the cylindrical brush of the paint roller is cleaned.
Paint rollers are widely used for applying paint or glue to the wall because they can put paint or glue on the wall evenly and rapidly. However, after each application, the paint roller must be washed quickly before the residual glue or paint is hardened. A paint roller user may wash the paint roller with running water while washing the user's hands may be contaminated by the residual paint or glue and therefore the user's hands must be washed after the paint roller has been cleaned. Furthermore, after the paint roller has been washed, the cylindrical brush must be wiped up or dried. It is not conveniently to wipe the cylindrical brush of the paint roller with a cloth.